


Fight Like Twenty Armies

by Rubynye



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Gen, The Shire, Year of Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On hearing of the Shire's troubles, Elessar sends emissaries and Gimli writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Like Twenty Armies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ilthit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/gifts).



> Title from "Little People" from Les Miserables, because.

When the news came to him in September, borne by a weary stripling Ranger named Rinbarad, Aragorn King Elessar's first thought was to mount and ride straight across Eriador to save his halflings and the Shire from its peril. That resolve lasted precisely as long as it took for Faramir to find him buckling Narsil round his hips as he heaved a pack onto his table; Aragorn looked up into Faramir's eyes, wide with surprise and soft with understanding, and knew even before his Steward said, "Majesty…" where his duty now lay.

So he laid down his sword, and took up truer weapons. "Call Legolas and Gimli to me here, without delay," he ordered, and as Faramir saw it done Elessar sat at the desk in his chambers, calming his heart and waiting the endless seconds.

In truth it was but little time, perhaps ten minutes' span, before Legolas strode in, followed by Gimli's breathless puffing and then Gimli himself with Faramir behind. To the question in their eyes he answered, "I have news of the Shire, and it is grim." He told them Rinbarad's tale of occupation and oppression, and watched them bristle with the same rage he felt; before he even needed ask, Legolas and Gimli looked ready to set out. Still, because he might not go himself, he charged them with all he would do if he could. "Take Rinbarad to guide you, find our friends and warn them, and lend them all aid; I would not have them have saved our lands at the cost of theirs."

"We'll keep our lads safe and cleanse their home of all riffraff," Gimli promised as Legolas bowed, and then they were gone, with the swiftness Aragorn recalled from the chase they'd shared across Rohan and their race to the Pelennor.

As he sat watching the empty doorway, bound by his kingship to remain behind, Faramir stepped across to lay a hand upon his shoulder. "Well done, my King," Faramir murmured with a gentle squeeze, and when he would have stepped back Elessar reached up to grasp his hand for a long moment more.

Then he rose to return to his duties, to watching over Gondor with his Steward and his Queen at his side, to waiting and to worry. If he might he would have sent battalions to the Shire's aid, but Gondor's strength had been broken by the war, was now healing and still too fragile to bear such a mission, and the snug and lovely Shire surely could not bear such battles. So Elessar ruled and nursed his recovering land and waited for word of his friends' fates.

At length, when his dreams foundered in flame and screaming and he woke to find Arwen watching him with shadowed eyes, Aragorn set out to master the _palantir_ and at least see what might be seen. It took long sessions, as the westering light flooded the chamber with gold and the stone swirled with blurry glimpses of distant scenes, but Aragorn broke it to his will like a brave horse, until at last in November it showed clearly what he sought.

He saw Frodo and Merry, Pippin and Sam, armed and grim-faced, hobbit archers ranged around them and a gaunt grey-clad whitebeard facing them down like a twisted reflection of Gandalf Greyhame. _Saruman_ , Elessar knew the ragged figure, the former wizard and present traitor cast down by Gandalf the White. Frodo's mouth moved but Aragorn could not read the words, Saruman's beard shook and the crowd of hobbits rippled as if hearing news of dismay, and then there was a black flashing movement at Saruman's back --

The scene wavered and swirled, dissipating like smoke, and Aragorn thought a curse he'd learned in his youth and laid the weighty _palantir_ back on its stand. He'd seen his friends alive and together, and more sight would have to wait for another day to renew his strength. So mastering himself, Elessar lifted his head high and strode from the chamber.

The next day brought news from Ithilien of raiding orcs and rampaging trolls, and so Elessar did ride out armed, to spend some weeks fighting beside the Prince and the White Lady until their land and settlers were safe once more. It was rising December when he returned to Minas Tirith, leaving Faramir and Eowyn's home and cheer behind, to find Arwen on the palace steps waiting for him beside a dusty, smiling Rinbarad.

Heartened by the lad's face, which betokened at least some measure of good news, he waved for news as he mounted the steps, but Rinbarad simply grinned and shook his head as he held forth a leather-bound scroll and a small pouch that smelt of pipe weed. Arwen glided up to lay her hand upon his on the seal, a secret tucked into her smile, and so puzzled and pleased Elessar had to wait until he reached his throne room to read the letter.

The wax seal was impressed with Dwarven runes reading "Gimli Son of Gloin", and as Aragorn unfurled his comrade's account he swiftly grinned and then began to laugh.

_King Aragorn Elessar Telcontar of the Kingdoms Reunited,_

_You have sent us upon a fool's errand, your Majesty! Or an undeserved holiday! We made all haste, I swear to you, I even forwent those Glittering Caves in Rohan, but be assured I'll be stopping there on my way back. (The Elf would see Fangorn as well, so we'll be traveling awhile.) Despite their lazing about in Imladris and upon the Road, we never caught up our four miscreants until after they'd done most of the work._

_Don't tell them I said so, but their deeds are mighty indeed. The situation was worse than the report. A halfling ~~chieftain~~ usurper named Lotho son of Otho had acted as Saruman's agent. He brought in Men of low sort -- Merry and Pippin report some appeared quite Goblin-ish -- and sent much of the Shire's wealth away, and when he lost control of his Ruffians their depredations were fierce. The hobbits have some rebuilding to do._

_By when we arrived they'd had their battle and defeated Men twice their size. Our lads fought like twenty armies to hear the hobbits round them tell it. Pippin described at length how masterfully Merry set up the battle -- the lad's a true general. Merry meanwhile spoke of his Captain Pippin's brave and swift nighttime ride to bring the reinforcements that turned the battle's tide. Boromir would have been proud. (Of course I said as much. They squeezed the breath from my lungs and dampened my beard.) All Samwise would say was how brave and lordly they both were, between visits as he's busied himself planting trees to replace those the Ruffians hacked down. He has the Lady's gift in his hand -- that little box She gave him -- so he cannot but prosper._

_Frodo's told us the most, of what they came home to and how they're mending it, that Saruman was slain by his creature Wormtongue, as was Lotho before they arrived. As for himself, he says little and looks star-touched. Sam worried to me two nights gone, over a pipe beneath the Moonlight, that he can sometimes almost see through Frodo, and I see what he means. So does Legolas, who worries in his floating Elvish way. But Frodo still wears your Queen's gift, and we're keeping an eye on him._

_On all of them, and lending a hand too, even the Elf. We look to return in the Spring. There's not much pipe weed to be had till the next crop comes in, but here's a taste for our old comrade Strider. Merry and Pippin said to make sure he takes a moment to smoke every so often between all his King-ings._

_Ever at your service,_

_Gimli son of Gloin._

Wiping a tear of laughter from his eye, Elessar looked upon his Queen, who answered his unvoiced hope with, "The kingdom may spare you a little longer."

He kissed her gratefully, and as he stood waved to Rinbarad. "Then come join me for a smoke," he offered the lad, who scrambled up eagerly as, with a lightened heart, Aragorn King Elessar strode from the throne room to be simply Strider a few moments more.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt of grandeur:  
>  ** _Stronger than They Thought- The Fellowship_**  
>  The hobbits are usually treated like helpless children as opposed to equals. I'd like a fic where they prove themselves otherwise.
> 
> When word reaches Aragorn,Legolas, and Gimli, only days after the hobbits depart, that something is amiss in the Shire, the three race to their friends' aid. After all, how can their friends overcome their foes alone? However, when they reach the Shire, they arrive after the Scouring and find that their four hobbits have led the way in throwing Saruman and his workers out.
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=14323216#t14323216


End file.
